All In The Date
by gods of death
Summary: Sequel to All In The Pout! It's time for Jou's date with Kaiba and things are getting crazy. Stalking is considered ok. SetoJou mainly. Inside for other pairings. Pg13 for cussing and sick minds. Enjoy!
1. Being Locked In The Closet

JC: Ok, here we go.

Bou: Are we going?

JC: Yep. Going we are.

Thomas: And for starters we have an important message!

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!!! REALLY, I MEAN IT! READ THIS FIRST!!!!**

This is the sequel to my story "All in the Pout". If you haven't read that, go do so now before reading this. And leave a review. Then, read my other stuff. I love to know people actually read what I put up

JC: Yeah..so do that.

Thomas: And next...

Disclaimer: Bou: We don't own Yugioh or anything else really. However, we do own the idea for this story, and it's predecessor.

JC: That's right! So don't steal it and claim it to be yours..which brings up to our next order of buisness

ARCHIVE!: JC: If you want to put this on your web page, feel free. But, you must do three things first. 1. Email me or let me know in someway 2. put my name by it somewhere, so people know I wrote it 3. give me the address of the page(which you could include in the notification you give me in step 1).

Thomas: Now everyone can have it on their page

JC: Why would anyone want to anyway?

Thomas: You never know.

JC: riight...but we should warn them first, before they put it on their child safe page.

Warning: Thomas: No, this isn't a child safe story. It has cussing and yaoi. You know..guy/guy stuff.

JC: Um..and last...

Pairings: Bou: The story is mainly Seto/Jou. However, there is none of that in this chapter. We'll get to it next chapter. There are some other minor pairings that I don't feel like listing, some slight Jou/Bakura Jou/Ryou and Ryou/Bakura in this chapter.... Also, if you want to suggest any pairings, we will be glad to see about adding them in

JC: So..yeah. That's all. Enjoy the story.

000

All In The Date

Chapter 1:

Being Locked In The Closet

It was chilly day and a slight breeze caressed the faces of pedestrians. It was actually a rather warm day for the beginning of February. Lately it had been warmer than usually, but most people wrote it off as global warming(or something along those lines) and went back to their busy lives. Ryou lay in his room watching the breeze ruffle the leaves through his window. Deciding that he was in no mood to dig up his jacket and not having anything particular to do outside anyway, Ryou opted to stay inside for the day. Earlier, in the morning, he had occupied himself cleaning his room and the rest of his house. Of course, he first locked Bakura in the closet by luring him with a box of twinkies, knowing he would get nothing down with the spirit running around breaking things and causing his usual mayhem. Now the house was sparkling and the poor white-haired boy couldn't find a dirt spot to save his life. With that done he resorted to laying around in a lazy, bored manner, forgetting completely about Bakura in the closet—and the fact that he had been in there for hours and hours. This had worked out okay at first since Ryou usually didn't have time just to be useless but after a few hours it got old. He was starting to think that the silence was driving him crazy because he had been hearing thumping noises for the longest time. He knew no one else was in the house. His dad was away at an archeological dig after all. Sitting up, he listened closely to where the noise was coming from. He stood and followed it across his room, out the door, and to the hallway closet.

Thump! Thump! Bam! Thump!

Ryou stared at the door, his eyes wide. There was something in his closet! Reaching a tentative hand out, he grasped the handle and pulled the closet door open.

"Yami!!" Ryou exclaimed in surprise when he saw what lay inside the closet. Twinkies were strewn across the floor all in variously damaged conditions, some with their middles cut open, other stepped on, and even a few with their filling drained as if bitten by a vampire. Several were even pinned to the walls with knives. Creepy and disgusting messages were written across the walls in twinkie filling. In the middle of all this sat Bakura, his face covered in white filling and his clothes covered in crumbs, looking completely psychotic.

Ryou felt his eye twitch slightly. Then he exploded.

Ryou couldn't stop laughing. It was the funniest thing he had ever seen in his life. Bakura blinked at his light in confusion, looking completely innocent—or at least as innocent as a psycho could look—and adorable. Unable to stand anymore, Ryou fell onto his butt, grasping his sides tightly as his laughter was fueled by Bakura's face. Bakura frowned slightly, regaining his composure after the surprise of Ryou opening the door then bursting into laughter, and licked some twinkie filling off his finger. The then offered his hand towards Ryou.

"Want some?" Bakura questioned. Ryou giggled slightly and then ceased his crazed laughter. He grabbed hold of Bakura's hand, then yanked the taller teen so he was pulled form inside the closet and now lay sprawled out on the hallway floor. With one last slight chuckle, Ryou lifted Bakura's hand to his mouth and began licking away at the filling.

000

Bakura lay face down in the hall. He hadn't moved since being pulled out of the closet, except for turning over from his stomach onto his back and back, which he did repeatedly, and having rolled a bit while wrestling with his Light. His face and hands were now clean of twinkie "blood" since Ryou and he had licked it all off. Ryou lay next to him, his brown eyes closed in what was close to sleep. A thick silence had settled over the two, and though Ryou thought it was rather comfortable, Bakura was restless and annoyed. He wasn't the type who liked to just lay around. He would much rather be active than stationary.

"Liiiiight" Bakura whined. Ryou cracked a chocolate orb open slightly and fixed it on his Yami.

"Yes...?" Ryou asked sleepily. He had finally found himself able to sleep. It was much later than before and the sun would be setting soon. Ryou had spent a hard day cleaning and then wrestling with Bakura after he was out of the closet, now he just wanted a nap.

"I am bored. I demand you find me entertainment." Bakura declared, fixing a stare on Ryou. The white-haired boy closed his eye again.

"Go outside..play with your little friends or whatever...." Ryou murmured. Bakura glared at him slightly.

"My "little friends" are your little friends too, and you know damn well that they are all busy today cleaning mummies or whatever it is that goes on at Isis' museum. Why they all would volunteer to help out there, is beyond me. Sometimes times I must really question our choice of friends." Bakura shook his head.

"Go help them then..." Ryou muttered, turning onto his side so he wasn't facing his Yami anymore. Bakura growled and mumbled about dusty old crap.

"Ok, if you don't want to so much then go to sleep. We have school tomorrow and you'll see the others there. Then you can have them all to yourself, no Isis to steal them away." the shorter boy explained to his twin, hopping to it would make sense to him and he would shut up. Ryou really, really wanted to sleep.

"All to myself...?" Bakura twitched slightly as he thought about it. He knew he had heard that before...it struck something familiar in him. It had to do with something he had forgotten. Something to do with his friends—one of them in particular.

"That's it!" Bakura cried, jumping up in glee. Ryou was too tired to even get a response out to that. Bakura did a short jig in the hall then bent down to give Ryou a big hug.

"Thank you very much dear Light. I had forgotten about your promise!" Bakura exclaimed, squeezing the other tightly. After a moment he let the boy drop back onto the ground and race out the door, yelling something planning and having it, whatever it was, all to himself. The oddity of the whole situation was lost to Ryou as he was already falling into a deep sleep.

000

It had been a very long day. One would think that the last day of a long break before school started again the students would all lay around, being as lazy as possible to make up for the work they would soon have to do. However, Jou did not seem to go with this idea. He had spent the entire day, from 6:00am to 9:30pm, helping The Ishtars clean and renovate the museum. He did everything from dusting off dead people to lugging them across the room along with various other heavy artefacts. Oh yes, it was tiring but as is the work of a noble man, and Jou defiantly considered himself noble(not to mention he was pretty damn sure he was a man, you just seemed to know these things about yourself). Now, all that the blond wanted to do was curl up and never move again. Jou plunked noisily down onto his bed and glanced at the digital alarm clock across the room. He had strategically placed it there so that he would have to actually get up to turn it off, thus waking him more efficiently. The red numbers declared 10:33. I had taken Jou around an hour to get home so this made sense to him. The teen click off the light on his desk—just reachable from his bed if he sat upright—casting his room into darkness. Snuggling into his bed he pulled the covers tight around him and was soon dozing peacefully.

000

Large brown eyes narrowed to slits and they gazed through the window. The person struggled to see what was inside, though it was pitch black except for the faint red glow of an alarm clock. Pushing white strands of loose hair out of his face, the shadowed figure shifted positions in the tree he stood in, trying to get a better view. Sighing, the man finally gave up trying to see into the house straight in front of him. He pushed more white hair out of his face, crouched low on the branch, the sprung himself off towards the window. He managed to grab a hold of the ledge, barely wide enough for you to fit one of your feet on but long enough for two people to stand though slightly cramped. The figure pulled himself up, balancing preciously on the ledge, and silently pried the window open. He slid inside and then pulled the window shut once more, all noiselessly. Tiptoeing across the room—and dodging the various objects strewn across the floor to the best of his ability—the figure got himself to the edge of a bed. He peered down at the blond laying there, curled up, body only half covered by the blanket, looking peaceful and angelic. Bending down slowly, he stooped over the boy. A pale hand covered pink lips and amber eyes shot wide open.

000

Jou panicked. He could feel the cold flesh pressing over his mouth, keeping him from screaming. His eyes darted around the room and he immediately noticed the shadowed man leaning over him. He attempted to thwack the man a good one, but as soon as he began to struggle and thrash his body a knee pressed down on his chest _hard_, preventing him from moving. Jou watched with wide fearful eyes as the figure moved its hand to his desk and....flicked on the light. Jou blinked repeatedly, adjusting his eyes to the sudden flood of light. The blond squinted at the man in front of him, his eyes widening slowly as they got more used to the light. Once he was finally able to see clearing, the blond let out a scream. It was muffled by a pale hand which was removed as soon as the scream stopped.

"Bakura!" the blond yelped. The white-haired boy grinned down at him, showing off slight fangs.

"Who else?" he asked. Jou blinked, utterly confused.

"Why are you in my house at.." the blond paused to glance at the clock, "12:02 a.m.?" Bakura pressed his fingers to his lips in the silence sign.

"Try to keep it down. We don't want to be waking people up." Bakura explained. Jou nodded, then repeated his earlier question, this time in a whisper.

"You're mine for today." Bakura explained shortly. Jou raised an eyebrow in question. Bakura sighed and rolled his eyes, but chose to explain again for the blond's sake.

"You're mine all day. 12:00 is when today starts, so I am here to pick you up. You are going to stay with me all day and do as I tell you." Bakura elaborated. Jou still looked confused.

"O....kay.." he agreed. Bakura grabbed the blond and yanked him out of bed.

"Just forget the reason—forget everything, don't even think about it—and get dressed. Then we can go." Bakura sighed. Jou looked dubious but did as told. After he had pulled on his school uniform, Bakura dragged him to the window and out they went. Bakura sauntered down the dark streets and Jou followed after him, deciding that his friends were very weird but, despite that, fun—in an unpredictable way.

000

"Damned tomb robber! Give me back my wallet!!" Yami cried, his arm flailing out to the side, narrowly missing Yugi's face. Yugi 'eeped' loudly and ducked to the side to avoid being hit by any other limbs.

"Yaaami!" he whined "You have to wake up. We're going to be late for school." The sleeping form of Yami rolled over in response, pressing his body into the bed.

"My wallet..." the taller boy mumbled. Yugi glared slightly at his sleeping twin.

"You don't even own a wallet!" he exclaimed. Yami didn't appear to hear him. Yugi jumped onto the others bed and began shaking him.

"Wake up! Up, up. Come on. Get up! We have school today, no sleeping in." Yugi began shaking the spirit harder. He received another mumble in reply. Glaring at his yami, Yugi got off the bed.

"Well, I'm not going to be late because of _you_!" Yugi exclaimed, spitting out the last word as if it were something particularly distasteful. Yugi spun around and stomped over to the door, opening it and stepping half way out. He paused for a moment and turned back towards his darker half.

"And I'm still mad about you hitting on Jou!!!" Yugi called before stepping the rest of the way out and slamming the door behind him. Yami shifted in the bed again.

"Jou..." he murmured, and his dreams began to take a new direction. The blond's bright face began to form before Yami, soon followed by the rest of his body. The spirit shifted a final time, getting completely comfortable as he dreamed away of his favorite blond.

000

"Freedom!!!!!!"

"Come back here!"

"NEVER!!" Jou exclaimed as he raced across the field. He broke in maniacal laughter as he ran, making his way to sweet freedom. Soon he would be out of here and......

THUMP!

Bakura tackled Jou to the ground. The blond's crazed laughter ceased immediately.

"You can't escape from me!" Bakura cried, then took up the laughter where Jou had left off.

"Crazy..." muttered, glaring down at the ground "I was so close." Bakura smirked and stooped over Jou enough so he could turn the blond around onto his back before plopping down on top of him again. He grinned evilly down at his friend.

"You aren't going to get away from this. You're stuck with me for the entire day." Bakura laughed, reaching his hand up to Jou's hair and entwining his fingers in the silky golden locks, petting it in an affectionate way. Jou pouted slightly, but leaned into his friend's touch none the less.

"Why are all my friends evil?" Jou wondered aloud.

"All your friends? When did I become evil? Or am I just not counted as your friend?" a cheerful voice chirped from behind them. Turning in unison, the two boys spotted Ryou, grinning happily. The white haired boy edged around them till he was at their side. He stared down at the two below him, amusement evident on his face.

"You! You're the worst of them all!!" Jou exclaimed, pointing a finger accusingly at Ryou. The boy blinked in surprise.

"Me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, you!! You're the one who promised me to this–psycho!" Jou huffed. Bakura pretended to look hurt.

"Psycho?" he asked, messaging the blond's scalp gently "Is that really what you think?" Jou only purred in response and leaned closer to Bakura's hand. Ryou frowned down at the two for a moment.

"But really, what did you mean, promising you to my yami?" Ryou asked, regaining the others' attention.

"Don't you remember?" Jou asked. Ryou shook his head.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." Ryou assured him. Bakura sighed.

"Does that mean we have to explain it? I had a hard enough time getting Jou to remember." Bakura muttered. Jou pouted.

"I'll have you know I was suppressing that! Their horrible memories filled with fear and underwear." Jou sniffed. Bakura petted Jou's head in an apology. Ryou just blinked at them.

"Now I'm really confused...." he admitted. Jou sighed.

"Ok, it happened like this..." Jou began "We were.."

"No, that's wrong!" Bakura exclaimed, interrupting Jou.

"How could it be wrong? I haven't even started yet!" Jou cried indignantly. Bakura smirked.

"It was just wrong. I know these things!" Bakura declared. Jou decided to sulk quietly and let Bakura tell the story.

"Now, I really happened like this.."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Let him go." Bakura hissed, tugging on Jou._

_"Make me!" Honda replied, also pulling Jou. The two boys glared daggers at each other, playing tug-o-war with the poor blonde._

_"I'll give you my lighter if you let him go." Honda offered after a particularly hard tug on Bakura's part._

_"I don't want a lighter, I want Jou!" Bakura snapped "Now unhand him!" Honda shook his head and pulled as hard as he could on his friend's arm. Jou whimper as the two boys attempted to rip him in two. It was about now that Ryou decided to end this._

_"CUT IT THE HELL OUT!" the white haired boy screeched. Bakura and Honda stopped what they were doing, each dropping one of Jou's arms. Ryou fixed the two teens with his scariest glare._

_"Bakura, you are gonna have to go to the lab without Jou. We need him right now to prove I was right. Tomorrow you can have him all to yourself._

_FLASHBACK_

"Then you called Honda an idiot and made me go away." Bakura finished "See Pet, wasn't that good?" Bakura turned to looked down at Jou, who was still sulking. Jou refused to look at Bakura and instead stared off to the side.

"Aww pretty, don't act like that." Bakura cried "I'm sorry I interrupted you." Jou turned slightly and looked at Bakura and the spirit thought he had been forgiven but the blond snapped his head away again and pouted. Meanwhile, Ryou had been scrounging up all his memories that the day he had promised Jou to Bakura.

"I remember now!" Ryou exclaimed, then glared down at Jou "You have no right to be mad at me. I saved you from being ripped in half!!" Bakura nodded in agreement. Jou, however, was refusing to look at either of them. Bakura once more buried his fingers in Jou's soft hair and massaged the shorter boy's scalp.

"Jou, please don't be that way.." Bakura whispered, leaning down so his breath ghosted over Jou's ears "You know we love you, right?" Jou looked up at the spirit slightly, his pout in place.

"Yeah.." he murmured.

"Good." Bakura sighed, nuzzling his cheek against Jou's. Jou sighed and allowed Bakura to cuddle him in his attempt to make him feel better. It wasn't often Bakura got cuddly and he would sure as hell never admit to doing it.

"You guys.." Ryou said, trying to get their attention. He didn't like the fact that they were ignoring him and he wasn't fond of all the cuddling going on. Ryou looked away from the two and glared down at his watch.

"You know..the bell will probably ring any.." Ryou was cut off as a loud bell rang out across the school field. Bakura sat up slightly.

"Oh yeah....I forgot we were a school..." Jou exclaimed. Bakura stood up and then pulled Jou up after him.

"We better get to home room." Ryou called, hurrying off towards the building, not waiting for Bakura or Jou. The two boys exchanged a glance then followed after Ryou. The three hurried inside and down the many halls. Ryou stopped in front of a particular turn down a hall.

"Ok, well me and Jou will see you later." Ryou grinned at his Yami and grabbed Jou's hand, attempting to pull him down the hall to the right. Ryou was jerked back by another force holding onto Jou.

"Nuh-uh!" Bakura disagreed, wagging his finger at his light half "I get Jou for the entire day, that counts during classes, so he has to come to home room with me."

"But he doesn't have home room with you, he has it with me!" Ryou exclaimed. Bakura shook his head.

"Not today." the spirit replied simply, then dragged Jou down the hall to the left. Ryou stood in-between the two halls for a minute, contemplating the situation.

"They are going to cause a lot of trouble...I just know it.." Ryou muttered, before taking off towards his class, lest he be late.

000

an: Well, it's over. I'm not sure if I like it as much as "All in the Pout" but..meh. If the sequel has displeased you so far, let me know. I'm always happy to improve my writing in anyway and criticism would be accepted. I have no idea how long it will take for me to update..maybe a couple of days or maybe a month. Never know. Anyway everyone, you know the drill. Please review and make me feel better about myself. I have no self esteem.

Oh, and no "thank you for reviewing" section. The reviews to the last chapter of "All in the Pout" are posted at the end of my story "A Broken Heart for Christmas". Go there to find them. Also, rea the story..I only got one review and I thought it was a good story. I'm losing faith in my writing ability.

Thank you and goodbye, until I update.


	2. First Period

JC: Hehe. I got it up, finally.

Thomas: It's amazing...and it's short.

Bou: J has something very important to say to you all. Please listen to her.

JC: ...**I am sooooo sorry!** I didn't mean to take so long to update. I'd like to make a confession. I hadn't actually planned to start this story so soon. I'm not in the mood to write it. I only posted the first one because someone requested it. So...I'm sorry. It will probably take me a long time to update each chapter until I'm in the mood again. Hopefully, that will be soon, because I love this story and I would hate to be doing it half ass-ed and slowly. So, please forgive me and don't give up on this story yet. I'll try to be quicker next time.

Thomas: Man...that is a lot to say.

Bou: And there is still more.

JC: **_SUPERWUWU!_** Erm...now that I have your attention(hopefully) I have a message for you. I am sorry I missed your review, I'll respond to it at the bottom. I have been so absent minded lately. Really, I love your reviews and I can't believe I skipped it. Seriously. Also, I would love to write a Gundam Wing story for you. I would like some specifics first. Any characters you want in it? Any you don't want or want to, like, die or something? Do you want it to center around someone(Duo, perhaps)? Any pairings you want? Do you want a one shot or a series? Angsty, funny, romantic, or something else? Any thing you can specify would help a lot. Let me know in a review, email me, or something. Thank you.

Thomas: Now...since that is all done with.

Bou: Party time?

Thomas: No, standard stuff time.

JC: Right...

Disclaimer: Bou: We don't own Godzilla. I cry at night because of it, but we just don't own him. We also don't own Yugioh. Hell, we only own the original characters and the plot. That is all.

JC: We? I own the plot, damn it!

Bou: Haven't you ever heard of sharing? Greedy little...jerk.

Pairings: Thomas: Not really any in this chapter. However, the story will be mainly Jou/Seto, with little other snuck in every once in a while. It keeps people on their toes about the pairings.

Bou: Um..is that it?

Thomas: No.

Warnings: JC: Um...it is Yaoi. Shonen ai. You know...that kind of stuff. Also, there is some cussing and mentions of the war. Scary stuff. Don't read it if you think you will be offended.

Bou: Now?

Thomas: ...

JC: Did we do an archive in the last one?

Bou: Sure..why not?

Thomas: Well...then let's do it again!

JC: Let's not. No one wants to put up my story.

Thomas: Yes, but for lengths sake, let's do it.

ARCHIVE: Bou: If you want to put this on your web page, go for it, yo. But, you must first complete three tasks. 1. Email JC or let her know in someway 2. put J's name by it somewhere, so people know she wrote it 3. give her the address of the page(which you could include in the notification you give J in step 1).

JC: If you need my email address...um...well your kind of screwed. Just let me know in a review.

Thomas: Was that necessary to state?

JC: Not really. But for lengths sake.

Thomas: You are learning well.

Bou: Now read J's story and love it! I inspired the character of Ramz

Thomas: You did not.

Bou: Did too! Now read!

JC: ...you totally stole my line.

000

**All in the Date**

Chapter 2:

First Period...(the normal kind of crazy)

Jou had never met Mrs. Ramz. Mrs. Ramz had never met Jou. This is rather obvious, since when you met someone they tend to meet you. However, Jou knew automatically that he disliked her. Mrs. Ramz, for what it was worth, didn't dislike Jou right away. She liked him a whole two seconds, when he first entered the room. She had thought that he looked like a nice young man and that she would rather enjoy teaching him, but then she spotted who he had been dragged into the room by. Mrs. Ramz loathed Bakura. Bakura could sincerely careless. That only made the lady hate him even more. The fact that Jou had been associated with the white haired devil, as she thought of him, made him instantly qualified for Mrs. Ramz's "silently dislike" list. It was one of her lower dislike lists, but still not much fun to be on. Bakura, himself being on the "Bakura list" which happened to be the highest and hadn't existed before his arrival(he was at the top and bottom of the list), didn't even bat an eyelash at the obvious dislike radiating from the teacher as he was spotted.

However, it all made Jou a little nervous. A lot of people may have hated him, but he still felt uncomfortable every time. Being hated, Jou had decided long ago, was not fun. Being liked was so much easier. Makes not getting killed simpler. It wasn't that he was a coward, he just wasn't a complete idiot. Yes, it contradicts what everyone thinks of him but even he's not _that_ stupid. Being killed: bad. Staying alive: good. Best way to stay alive: Don't make murderous enemies. It was all so simple yet so hard to follow. It seemed he couldn't go outside with out making an enemy, or two, if it was a particularly good day for hate. Oddly, or not so oddly if you think about it, his enemy rate had risen since he had befriended Bakura.

"Who is this?" Mrs. Ramz asked, voice flat and eyes blazing as she stared at Bakura. Bakura looked over at the woman, as if just seeing her.

"Good morning Mrs. Ramz. I see you haven't died yet. Good for you." Bakura faked a sweet smile and even Jou was almost convinced it was sincere. If he hadn't just insinuated he wanted her dead, it might have been more convincing, but it was still pretty damn good.

"Answer the question, Bakura." the women growled, glaring blatantly at the offending boy. Jou was beginning to think Bakura was a bit denser than he had thought, because he didn't seem to notice this at all.

"I can't answer the question." Bakura replied calmly. The teacher's eyes narrowed and she, too, faked a sweet smile. It wasn't even half as convincing as Bakura's, as all the hate seemed to leak out of it. Hell, it turned out looking a lot more psychotic than sweet.

Bakura intensified his sweet smile and made himself, somehow almost sickeningly, innocent. Jou figured he must have spent hours studying Ryou to learn how to do that. It really was some technique. Jou should really learn it sometime. Sure, he was a master of the puppy eyes and pout, but that was some damn crazy innocent faking. He'd have to be stupid(which he really **wasn't**) to not take advantage of having a friend who could do that and learn it himself.

"Why not?" the teacher asked, her voice dripping with venom. Venom someone had poured a bit of sugar on top of, in an odd attempt to make to taste better. Needless to say that happened to fail horribly. Well, they got points for trying at least.

"Well..." Bakura replied, looking rather sheepish(damn, he was good at the Ryou act!) "I'm not quite sure who you are talking about."

The teacher's eye twitched slightly, he fake smile cracking, and she could only replied in a strangled voice, "What?"

Bakura keep up the innocent act and Jou was starting to fear it. It really was too convincing. Bakura could use it on him to get something, and that would not be good. As if having Ryou around wasn't bad enough, now he had a Ryou-clone with a knife collection(a rather large and impressive one).

"Can't you remember?" Bakura asked, feigning worry, "Is your memory going bad? That's not good at all. Let me remind you. You had said: "Who is that?". Actually, you said "who is this?" but it really is the same thing. Do you remember now? Should I get your medication for you?" Bakura let a small smirk slip into place on his face, but he covered it up with a sweet smile a moment later.

"...thank...you.." Saying it seemed painful to Mrs. Ramz.

The lady tried again, her patience stretched practically to it's peek. She about ready to attempt stabbing Bakura with her pen. It would save her a lot of trouble in the long run. However, not wanting to go to jail, she controlled herself

"The blond boy, dear." she spat the word out, like an insult "Who is he?"

The confused face shone out in full force.

"But, Mrs. Ramz...there are a lot of blond people in this class..." he replied, scanning the room and it's many occupants, some of which happened to be blonde(though most were not boys). He gave her a look, a worried look, that showed he thought little of her mental stability.

Mrs. Ramz was not doing so well at this point. Her eye was twitching(something that had developed around the time Bakura joined her class at the beginning of the school year) and her fake smile had shattered into a million pieces. She now sat with her hands clutching the desk in a grip so tight her knuckles were white, her eye twitching uncontrollably, and a twisted expression on her face. It was between a crazed smile and a scowl. Jou's heart almost went out to the obviously distraught women. Bakura was a real jerk sometimes.

"Never mind! Just...God, dear God, just please...take your seats!" the woman cried, twitching a couple more times before slamming her head into her desk and not bringing it back up.

Bakura looked over a Jou, how shot him a quizzical and slightly accusing look, and simply shrugged. He grabbed Jou's hand and wandered over to his seat, plopping down and at the same time shoving the kid in front of him out of his seat.

"Hey!" the boy exclaimed, turning to glare a Bakura. The white-haired teen simply glared back and after a moment the other scooted away from them, muttering "sorry, never mind." Bakura than turned to Jou and motioned to the empty seat.

"You can sit there."

Not in the mood to argue, Jou just sat down and followed Mrs. Ramz example by putting his head down on the desk. He hadn't gotten much sleep, so he was still tired. What better time to catch up on sleep? This wasn't his class anyway.

000

Twenty minutes later, Mrs. Ramz was ready once more to teach. It had taken a long trip to the teachers lounge, several pills popped, and a canteen that smelled like alcohol. The teacher had then proceeded to begin the lesson on World War II. This was fine and all, except for the tiny fact that Mrs. Ramz taught geometry. Finding little reason to point this out, the students listened to the woman as she told them about the war. All was going well, up until Mrs. Ramz told the part where the spaceships arrived.

"They were giant!" the teacher exclaimed, failing her arms out as far as they would go to emphasis just how big the ships were "Bigger than Godzilla."

"No one is bigger than Godzilla!" a random kid replied, frowning at his crazed teacher.

"Who is the teacher here? Who? Are you...you the teacher? Huh, are you? Am I the...the...your not it...am I?" the woman cried, trailing off for a moment as if she had forgotten what she was talking about. After thinking a while, the woman began again, "I am Mrs. Ramz! I am a war veteran! I fought in this war, damn it. I know..I know. The ships were bigger than Godzilla!"

She sent a glare to the student, daring him to challenge her once more. He smartly kept quiet.

"Now, as I was saying. Bigger than Godzilla, we know because we brought him into fight them. He fought nobly and had a hero's death. I dug his grave myself. It was a sad day for the Britain." she stopped to wipe a tear from her eye. No one chose to let her know that Godzilla was a Japanese monster and it had nothing to do with Britain. If they hadn't pointed out that she had not fought in the war, since she wasn't old enough, why should they point this out? Better to let the woman live in her fantasy world until she came to her senses.

"Johnny, Johnny!" the woman cried, reaching out for no one "You damn commie bastards! You killed Johnny!"

"Um...'mama...which war were you..." a boy began, but stopped as his friend shook her head at him, letting him know it was futile.

"This class will be over in 25 minutes anyway." the girl reminded her friend in a whisper. At this point, Mrs. Ramz was on her knees, sobbing and calling out random names, cursing a whole range of people such as "the commies".

As Bakura watched his teacher sob on the floor, a wicked a idea came to him. A smirk spread across his face as he thought about it. It was ingenious! It would cause such wonderful chaos!

"Oh my God!" Bakura exclaimed, standing up and drawing everyone's attention. His face was in mock horror.

"Do you hear that?" he cried "It sounds like enemy bomber planes! We're all going to get nuked!"

The students all stared at Bakura like he had gone insane, but the teacher ate it up.

"It's happened!" she cried, and then proceeded to jump off the ground and run around in circles, "We're all gonna die! Die! Duck and cover, duck and cover, oh _God_!" The woman began to pull at her hair and hyperventilate. Then, quite suddenly, she dove into the window. A few girls screamed and the whole class was wide eyed. Shards of glass flew across the room as she broke through it and slammed into the ground. The students all rushed to the window, except Jou who was fast asleep through this all, and watched in disbelief as she lay there, now silent and motionless.

000

A few screams, barely hearable, and the sound of an ambulance could be heard from most class rooms in the area. Mr. Voke was looking a bit worried. Ambulances showing up at the school were never a good thing. He wondered briefly why he had chosen to work here. Weird things always seemed to happen.

"Ryou...would you take a pass and go down to the office? Ask them what the heck is going on." the teacher said, motioning for Ryou to leave the room. The white-haired boy sighed. Why did he always have to do everything? Couldn't any of the other students be trusted to come back to the class? Well...ok, scratch that question. It was stupid anyway. At least he got to discover what was wrong, right? Ryou grabbed a pass and was out the door, hurrying down the hall. As he turned the corner, running through his head all the things that possibly could be going on, he stopped quite suddenly. There, standing in the hall, was an entire class. Bakura stood with them, Jou lying beneath him propped up slightly against the wall. The blond was asleep. Bakura looked oddly please with himself. That wasn't good.

"What are you doing out here?" Ryou asked, approaching his yami. Bakura looked over, noticing him for the first time.

"Hey there." the taller teen smirked. Ryou frowned at him.

"What are you all doing out here?" Ryou asked again. Bakura's smirked widened and Ryou could feel himself fill with dread.

"Well...our teacher went a little crazy. The meds say that whatever she took had an odd side-effect and made her delusional. She jumped out the window and then passed out. They have to take her to the hospital, so we get the rest of the class off." Bakura explained with glee. Ryou frowned. Bakura wouldn't be that happy if the teacher just went mad on her own. Ok, so he would be happy, but he wouldn't be looking that self-satisfied. No, there was more tot he story. In the details, probably.

"You had something to do with this." Ryou accused "Explain."

And Bakura explained.

000

Ryou wasn't the type to say I told you so. He would never rub the fact that he was right in another's face. He most defiantly didn't feed of their shame, embarrassment, and humbled respect towards himself. The superior feeling went unnoticed to him. No, the only reason he would say it would be for his friends sake. Only if they really needed to hear it, like a reality check. No, he wasn't doing it to feel above the other. Really, he wasn't. Really. Ryou wasn't the type to say I told you so, especially when he hadn't told them so. At that moment, he wished he had. Wished it a lot. He would have done anything to have say I told you so, just that once. Really, it was obvious something bad would happen. It was obvious trouble. The words had been on the tip of his tongue, but he had pushed it aside. Stupid. He'd get them next time. But still...saying it would have been sweet.

000

an: Man, my notes rock. Ever notice that? Erm...anyway, on to the actually stuff. So end the second chapter of the sequel. You know, I actually wrote the very end of it first. Little fact for you. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than this one. I hope it was worth the wait. I'd appreciate some reviews. Criticism is accepted...expected, really. It is also need and appreciated.

And to those who kindly reviewed the last chapter:

Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: (Hey, I know you...sort of) First to review! Good job. I'd give you something but...what have I to give? Thank you very much. Sorry you had to wait. Oh, and I do call it a sequel. All the time. You should, too. It's a fun word to say.

kuroi-sakurapetals: (I know you too!) Yay! I'm happy too. I have a friend who is a rabid Bakura/Jou fan. She was drooling when I showed her the first chapter. I love him, too(but you could tell that). Thank you. You've made me feel much better with your concern. I'm still working on the typo-thing. My grammar is...not to great. Thanks again.

Rayne: (Wow, I know you!) Thanks. I hope you had a lot of sugar before reading this one. Um...how soon will that meteor be coming? I'd like to know how long I have left. Sorry Earth, I'm procrastination has ended you.

Yuriko-chan: (err...not sure if I know you..sorry) Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. I'm hoping that, too. Thank you. It's close enough to Monday.

SuperWuwu: (Yep, I totally know you) Woohoo! I was really hyped when I read this review. Thank you for the song. I'm glad you like the chapter, do you like this one too? I know how you feel...stupid school, always making me need sleep. Yeah, I like making Ryou state the obvious. They're going to be getting into a lot of trouble, trust me. Thank you, my ego is reflating. Good night! You can sleep after you review this...which I know you will. And I am soooo sorry about not answer your review before..so I will answer it now:

SuperWuwu: (again) Loooong review. Ok...yes it was a weird ending. Well...there is a sequel...as you know. I love the new song. Kill Kaiba! It's fun to say(don't hit me, Rayne! I'm sorry!). I'm glad my fic makes you so...hyper. That's cool. Don't worry, everyone talks to themselves. Even me...erm. I totally agree...with everything you have written. Refer to the top about the Gundam Wing thing. Yes, I do adore Duo. He has such a pretty braid. Don't worry, you wouldn't be my only stalker. Light halves! Dark halves! That is crazy, but still cool. I'll join the SPCY! Thank you. I thought the stupidity was endearing.

mandapandabug: (I know you for sure) I'm glad you liked this. I'll try to stop thinking I suck. Thanks for the encouragement. Also, thanks for reviewing Broken Heart For Christmas. AHH! Don't kill me...dead people have a hard time updating. I'm sorry to confuse you. Jou and Bakura are only friends, but Bakura is a very possessive friend. When I was writing this, I was under the influence for my Bakura/Jou loving friend. I wanted to make her happy, so I wrote it in that direction. She was squealing through the whole story, I swear. Anyway, it's not going to get any more serious later on. This is mainly a Set/Jou story. Don't worry, it's coming up.


	3. Uneverntful and Confusing

JC: All right, I am sorry for the long wait.

Thomas: And for the shortness of the chapter.

Bou: However, this will be the last chapter for a while.

JC: It is true. I am going to be in California, with no access to a computer, for an undetermined amount of time(at least three weeks, maybe more). So, there will be no updates during that time. You'll all have to just hold tight. I am sorry, but that is just the way it goes.

Thomas: So, now that that's settled, how about we get this shit done?

**Disclaimer**: Bou: We don't own it. If we did, we'd be rich. Rich, yes. I wish. No money is being made off this. We wish it was the opposite, but it isn't. So there.

JC: We are poor...

Thomas: Speak for yourself. I'm rolling in money.

JC: Bastard.

Bou: No kidding.

**Warnings**: Thomas: Well, other than the obvious gay-ness of this fic, nothing. Oh, cussing. That is it. So, it homos scare you or curse words offend you...well why the hell are you here then you stupid bitch?

JC: You don't have to yell at the poor confused bitches, Thomas.

Bou: Stupid bitches...

Thomas: Exactly.

**Pairings**: JC: Later on, it will be mainly Jou/Seto. I am open for opinions on the other pairings, though. There will be a bit of everyone/Jou, but it won't be major. I'm thinking about some Bakura/Ryou. I'm not sure about anyone else. I'd live suggestions if you have any.

Thomas: Because you can't seem to make decisions by yourself.

Bou: It's a real problem of her's.

JC: Shut up. I can make decisions, I just don't want to.

Bou: Riiiight.

JC: Well, that is about it.

Thomas: Yeah, that's all. For now.

JC: Great. Then, read and enjoy.

* * *

**All In The Date**

Chapter 3:

Uneventful and Confusing (an average day)

* * *

After the ambulance had gotten out of the school, with surprisingly little trouble considering that Marik attended that very school, Mrs. Ramz's first hour class was a little lost. There were still ten minutes of class, but no teacher. They also were not allowed back in their class room, since there was a broken window and the staff apparently didn't trust them not to injury themselves or others on the glass. So, they stood gathered in the hall, giving each other questioning looks and shrugging in response to ones received. Ryou watched all this go on with a faint amusement. He had yet to go back to his own class, being upset at the prospect of leaving Bakura alone in the hall to reek havoc upon the unsuspecting. Jou was still fast asleep, snoring lightly, slumped up against the wall in a position that just _had_ to be uncomfortable. 

"Shouldn't we move him?" Ryou questioned, giving Jou a pointed look. Bakura turned his attention to his Light, warily meeting the other's brown eyes.

"Why?" the Yami asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"He doesn't look very comfortable." Ryou replied. Bakura's expression didn't change.

"So?" Bakura asked. Ryou sighed and shook his head.

"So, we should put him in a more comfortable position. Don't you care at all?" Ryou asked in exasperation.

"No." the statement was said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ryou puffed his cheeks slightly before huffing quietly. Sometimes his Yami really did drive him mad. Bakura smirked slightly, enjoying his other half's obvious frustration. It was rather amusing to him. Sending a half-hearted glare at the other, Ryou plopped himself on the ground and maneuvered Jou so that his head now rested in the white-haired boy's lap. It was hopefully a more comfortable position for Jou then the wall. Surprisingly the blond didn't wake up after being moved, especially considering that he was jerked around quite a bit during the process.

"So, what now?" Ryou questioned, attempting to change the subject. Bakura shrugged in response.

"You expect me to know?" he growled. Ryou shook his head.

"Not really, but I thought it was worth a try." The two sat in silence for a moment. Ryou began to absent mindedly run his fingers through Jou's hair. The twirled the blond strands between his fingers as he thought. "I suppose we just wait for the bell to ring, then go to our next period."

"Gee, isn't that logical of you." Bakura replied, frowning down at his light, "Not at all obvious."

"Are you looking for a fight?" Ryou replied, glaring up at his darker half. Bakura smirked in response.

"You're really cute when you're angry." Bakura said smoothly, his smirk growing wider as Ryou's face turned pink. His light was so adorable when embarrassed. Not that he would admit thinking it. It was either sexy or nothing. After all, if one of the Mariks heard him say "adorable" or even "cute" like he just did, they'd never let him live it down. Evil creatures, those ones.

"Bakura, sometimes I really consider locking you in the closet and never letting you out." Ryou declared. Bakura sat himself down on the ground, next to his light.

"But your life would be so boring without me!" he exclaimed, giving the other his most charming smirk(which boarded scary). Ryou shook his head.

"Admit it, you think I'm great and you can't imagine life without me. Admit it!" Bakura stared into Ryou's eyes and Ryou could do nothing but sigh again. It seemed to be becoming an unhealthy habit of his. Sighing that much couldn't be normal. Ryou rolled his eyes and laid his head against his Yami's shoulder.

"You're right." Ryou said, his voice on of slight exasperation and quite a bit more adoration, "My life would be boring with out you, and I'd hate it."Bakura grinned in triumph. He opened his mouth the reply but the sound of the bell drowned him out.

"We better get going. Who do you have third period again?" Ryou questioned, standing up and attempting to pull up Jou with him(with little success).

"Oh, I have Mr. Rough." Bakura replied with a shrug. Ryou grunted got Jou to raise a bit, then grunted louder as the blond fell back to the ground. Bakura shook his head as he watched the two, but offered no help. Ryou glared over at his Yami for a long time, silently commanding him to help. However, the darker boy paid no attention to this and continued to stare Ryou down.

"Fine!" Ryou exclaimed, with a growl of frustration "Since you want to have him to yourself all day, you can carry him around. I have a class to get to." Ryou spun around on his heel and stomped off down the hall. Bakura smirked slightly as heard a mumbled "jerk" from his other half.

"My dear Light!" he called out "Isn't your class in the _other_ direction?' Ryou stopped, turned slowly around to face Bakura, stared at him for a moment, then finally, with a grudging look on his face, stomped back down the hall in the other direction.

"Thanks." he mumbled, ever so politely as he passed Bakura "...but you're still a jerk."

* * *

Bakura was late for second period. This was to be expected, as he had spent a long period of time in the hall with Ryou, and after that had to lug Jou, who was surprisingly heavy, all the way to a class room that was pretty much across the entire school. He always might not have been quite so late if he hadn't made so many stops along the way to curse water fountains, clocks, and other various things. When the white-haired boy finally entire the class room, he received very odd looks from everyone in the room, excluding the teacher himself. The great thing about Mr. Rough, Bakura had decided long ago, was the fact that he never really seemed to know or care what was going on. He wasn't a very old man, Bakura guessed he was in his early 40s, but he sometimes seemed as if he was. It would have made more sense that way. Mr. Rough would continue to sit there, reading his text book, 'Great American History', to the class, through a fire if a student didn't pull him out(this had been proven, as there had been a fire recently).

So, of course, when Bakura walked into the room the teacher did not notice at all. The students all stared at him, as if they had never seen a late kid before. Bakura waved at then slightly, grinning in that creepy way of his.

"Bakura...you killed Jou!" Honda exclaimed, standing up from his seat and pointing his finger at Bakura in accusation. Bakura gave the other a quizzical look, the grin falling from his face. After a moment of confusion, he followed Hondas wide eyes to Jou's sleeping body, tossed carelessly over his shoulder. He looked from the body to Honda, and a back again a few times before rolling his eyes.

"You really are an idiot." Bakura shook his head.

"I'm an idiot? Well, at least I'm not a freak like you. What are you doing to Jou?" Honda demanded angrily, glaring for all he was worth a Bakura. Bakura sneered at the brunette.

"Stupid. I didn't do anything to him. He's asleep, for God's sake." Bakura replied. Honda continued to glare at him.

"Yeah right!" he cried, "You probably drugged him or something. Sick bastard that you are. You pretend to be innocent, but I know the truth." Honda had a wild look in his eyes, slightly crazy, that had even Bakura looking impressed. Subtle insanity was something to be respected.

"I didn't do shit to him. He is perfectly fine. He just has some sort of sleeping disorder or something. You know Jou, constantly wanting to sleep. 12:00am and he wants to stay in bed! You have to drag him out of his room and then after staying up all night he just zonks out in the morning. If I were to wake him up, he'd probably just fall asleep again in the afternoon. And you know what he'll be doing tonight? Sleeping! It's unnatural. And..." Bakura cut himself off in his rant when he saw the look on Honda's face, "What?"

Honda stared at Bakura with a raised eyebrow and a confused frown. He stated, slowly and cautiously "Bakura, people need sleep. Sleeping is normal. Especially at ungodly hours of the night." He paused to make sure the other was listening before continuing, "When people miss sleep, they tend to make up for it by sleeping at different times of the day. Jou isn't the unnatural one, you are! You can't just pull someone out of bed at 12:00am to drug them up and drag them around school. Not to mention using evil dark mind control magic and what not!"

"I am not drugging Jou or have I used any "evil mind control magic" on him...today." Bakura exclaimed, mumbling the last part to himself. Honda rolled his eyes.

"As if I am going to believe _that_! He is obviously drugged." Honda's voice rose a few octaves as he spoke. Bakura mimicked his rise.

"You just told me that he is making up for lost sleep, so maybe, just maybe, that is why he looks so drugged. Ever think of that, you dumb ass!" Bakura yelled at Honda.

"That would be if your sleep story is true. You obviously made up the whole bit to trick me. Pretending not to know about normal sleeping habits. You're a real evil genius, I'll give you that. However, you are no match for my superior mind! I am too smart for you and I won't let you hurt Jou. Now, hand him over!" Honda called back, passionately.

"Superior mind? Your mind is only superior to that of a fish. I am not doing anything evil at _school_. If I were planning something, do you think I'd be here of all places? I will not give you Jou, because I have rights to him for the whole day. So, just shut up and save yourself from looking any stupider than you already do." Bakura narrowed his eyes at Honda as he finished his last sentence.

"How dare you call me stupid!" Honda cried indigently.

"I called you stupid about five times before that! If you weren't such an idiot, you would have realized that." Bakura shot back.

"Warped asshole." Honda spat.

"Stupid bastard!" Bakura replied. They began trading insults back and forth, voices growing louder and louder with each word said, until they were screaming full force at each other. Through this all, Mr. Rough continued to read from his book. The rest of the class stared at the two yelling teens in awe. The battle of words went on for a long while before it was finally interrupted by a scream louder than that of either yelling boys.

"SHUT UP!"

All eyes, excluding Mr. Rough who continued his reading, swivelled to the blond boy slung over Bakura's shoulder. His amber eyes were only half open and he looked like he would fall back asleep any moment. His mouth was turned down in an obviously frown and he glared at those around him, though with little force. It was more of a glare that made you go "awe" at the cuteness than made you shake in fear.

"Honda. Stop being stupid." the voice was groggy but clear enough, and full of obvious annoyance, "Bakura didn't drug me, he just ruined my normal sleep pattern. Both of you stop yelling, I am trying to sleep." The boy closed his eyes once again, but added as an after thought "Dammit." With that, he was once again fast asleep.

Bakura looked over at Honda, who met his eyes.

"So...um...I guess we should probably sit down, ne?" The other simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

Mr. Rough's class passed by quickly and pleasantly after the yelling was over. Bakura spent his time practicing knife tricks, Honda plotted secret evil that no one was ever to know about, the kid in the far back row practiced voodoo, Jou slept peacefully on the floor, and Mr. Rough finished reading another chapter of his history book to the class. Everyone was content. Once the bell rang and they moved on to third period, their good moods went with them. Little happened. There was a small argument between Bakura and the teacher about wether Jou really was a foreign exchange kid(she was convinced she'd seen him around school before), but Bakura won it in the end ("He's from Germany dammit. Doesn't he look it? I could wake him up and prove it, but it's night, or something, in Germany right now and he is not on a right sleeping schedule yet. Stop being racist. He isn't a Nazi, you know." were the winning lines). After that everything went well, which was actually unusually for a class with the white haired boy in it. Third hour for Bakura was enjoyable, as it was literature and they had read a book he rather enjoyed. It involved a pig whom Bakura respected greatly for his subtle yet brutal take over of a farm. He was actually a little disappointed when the bell rang for the end of third period.

Fourth period passed just as quickly as third. It wasn't as enjoyable, but it was just as uneventful. Before Bakura even knew what was going on, it was lunch time and he was filing out to the cafeteria, Jou still asleep and slung over his back. Bakura dropped the blond down on top of an empty table and sat down by his body. As he stared at the other's prone body, he began to realize how quickly the day was ending.

"I get you all to myself, and you decide to sleep. I've barely gotten to do anything fun with you." Bakura said to Jou, though he knew the other couldn't hear him. The white haired boy pouted slightly. He wasn't going to waste this day. Without a second thought, Bakura shoved Jou off the table. The blond woke up with a shout. Once the blond boy was up and yelling(he was rather pissed off about Bakura's methods of waking him) Bakura was a happy camper. 'Time for the fun to begin' he thought, smirking at the disgruntled teen in front of him. Once the blond calmed down, Bakura was ready to make the most of the day.

* * *

AN: What did you think? I know, short. Sorry. Also, my apologies about the long wait. As I stated above, I will be in CA for an undetermined time so, there will be no updates for a while(but your all used to that by now, right?). I know where I am going with this, but I have been having some trouble getting there with this story, if you know what I mean. Don't worry. Kaiba will be showing up next chapter. We'll get some action in then with you favorite blond and brunette couple(no, the brunette isn't Honda). So, since that is about all I have to say, I'll now thank my dear reviewers.

Thanks and good wishes go out to:

kuroi-sakurapetals: Unfortunately, I'm still not in the mood for writing. I'm trying though. Thank you for being such a faithful reviewer to me, for so long(for AITP and AITD). If I knew where you lived, I go and give you a hug.

Sakusha Saelbu: Thanks. I was going for funny. That or dramatic, but funny is probably better. Sorry about the long wait.

mandapandabug: Trying hard is hard. Especially when I'm trying hard not to suck(or think I suck). I'm glad you like it. Jou still doesn't know about the Bakura/teacher incident, but he'll find out soon enough(maybe). Sorry, I didn't update very fast. Does that mean you are sad now? You scare me. Please don't kill me. I'll update as soon as I can(that, just may not be very soon). Thanks again.

Rayne: Some of my teachers are like that. It is scary. Crap. I destroyed the world. The meteor will crash down and kill us all because I am lazy and have writers block bad. I hope you're loaded up on sugar right now, other wise I'm scared you might hurt me for taking so long. Thanks for the review, even if you do hurt me. Oh, and Kaiba will be in the next chapter(I know you love him)

Little Midnight: Kilarious? Awesome. Sorry it took so long. Thanks for the review.

I love joey yugi 4eva: I'm sure everyone wants to be locked in that closet. Sorry, but for me this was A.S.A.H.P. Thanks so much for reviewing and please hold tight until I can get chapter 4 out.

Thank you all. Sorry(again). Please review and let me know about how much you hate me for taking so long.


End file.
